Reid's Absolution
by msdarque
Summary: Warning: drug abuse, character death. Doctor Reid and his drug problem.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything regarding Criminal Minds nor make any money of it.

_WARNING: Reid is a bit OOC here.. It contains drug abuse and character death._

--

I'm sitting alone here in this cold and dark apartment

Everything around me is silent and peaceful

Only the distant sound of cars outside…

The water dripping from the bath faucet –

Interrupt the perfect serenity

Nothing here seems right but no-one cares

The world is running past me

But I'm left behind with my fears

I yearn to be recognized again, to be heard and understood

Yet nobody hears my silent cries of help

So I turn to the only think that helps me forget my misery

At first I'm anxious-

I hurriedly get my bag and retrieve the necessary items

The cool feel of the little bottle relaxes my tense nerves

At that moment I know that what I'm about to do is right

So I measure out the desired amount…

Strap the rubber band around my arm…

And forget all my worries as I enter heaven

This is how they find me-

Slumped over on my bathroom floor…

The needle still in my arm,

And a half empty bottle of dilaudid beside me

Some are shocked, others start to cry

But I have a smile on my face

For I have found my peace for all eternity


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

msdarque

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
